Jeff The Killer vs. The Creeper
Já era noite em um campo. Jeff, o assassino, estava saindo de uma casa. Ele havia acabado de fazer uma vítima. Um fazendeiro. A sede de matar de Jeff não terminou, ele vai em direção de um vilarejo para encontrar alguém para matar. Como sempre. Jeff passou perto de uma igreja abandonada. E ele escutou um grito vindo dela. Ele foi em direção a igreja, já que ele pensa que pode ser sua próxima vítima. Os gritos não param. Ele percebe que os gritos estão vindo de dentro de um cano grande. Jeff olha dentro daquele cano, mas não consegue ver nada, já que estava tudo escuro lá dentro. Jeff então entra para dentro daquele cano, ele escorrega sem querer e cai lá dentro. ''-Arrrgh, porra!'' Resmunga Jeff. Jeff está em uma espécie de caverna. ''-Tem alguém aí?'' Grita Jeff. Imediatamente, ele escuta um grito feminino de socorro. Ele tenta seguir a direção do som. A única iluminação que havia naquela caverna, era da luz da Lua, que estava saindo a abertura daquele cano onde Jeff havia caído. Jeff encontra uma menina jovem. Ele conseguia ver-la. Ela estava nua e completamente ferida, sem um olho, só havia 3 dedos em cada mão, com parte de seu cabelo arrancado a força e outros graves ferimentos. Seu corpo havia arranhões de um animal e ela foi pendurada em uma espécie de gancho e seus braços estavam amarrados. Jeff não queria apenas matar-la, mas também estrupa-la. ''-Por favor, senhor! Me ajuda!!! Por favor!!'' A garota pedia ajuda com desespero e pânico. Rapidamente ela se assustou com a aparência de Jeff. ''-Calma. Hehehe. Apenas feche os olhos'' Jeff começa a dar pequenas risadas. ''-Senhor, por favor, me tire daqui!!!'' ''-Calma garota, apenas vá dormir. '' Jeff tirou sua faca do bolso e a garota começou a chorar, gritar e se debater. Jeff pois a mão no seio esquerdo dela e começou a apertar-lo e também ele pois a sua faca na boca dela. ''-Shhhhhhhhh!!!'' Ele começou a rir e ela começa a gritar de desespero. Então os dois começam a escutar uma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0lgswGOgrsmúsica antiga vinda de um radio. "Jeepers, creepers, where'd ya get them peepers oh, those weepers..... How they hypnotize. Yah!" Jeff olhou ao lado do pé da garota e viu um radio tocando a música. ''-Oh.... nã..... não!!'' Disse a garota ainda tremendo. A garota começa olhar atrás de Jeff. Vendo alguém descendo daquele cano onde Jeff havia caído. Jeff não se importou, e começou a lamber o peitoral da garota, levando a sua língua em direção a ponta de seu seio. Em seguida e começou a cortar o rosto dela com a faca e ela começou a gritar de desespero. Do nada, os dois escutam um grito de algo não humano. Jeff olha para trás enquanto a garota gritava de pânico. Jeff viu uma criatura humanoide. A iluminação lunar clareia o rosto dela. Jeff conseguiu ver seu rosto. Haviam uma espécie de presa em suas bochechas e seus dentes eram afiados igual garras. A criatura usava um chapéu e usava um agasalho, calça grossa e botas. Aquele monstro era o Creeper. Uma criatura humanoide que a cada 23 primaveras e durante 23 dias ele se desperta e saí para caçar. Ele as vezes leva suas presas até dentro de uma caverna que pode ser acessada através de uma encanação grande e que fica próximo a uma igreja abandonada E la dentro ele mata e em seguida devora sua presa. Tudo do que ele se alimenta, ele absorve daquela criatura. Como se ele comesse um morcego e em seguida desenvolvia asas de morcego. Jeff então pergunta: ''-Que porra é essa?'' A garota grita o mais alto possível enquanto pede ajuda. A criatura parte para cima de Jeff e em seguida derruba no chão. O Creeper então começa a pisar no pescoço de Jeff, enquanto ele estrangulava a garota até a morte. ''-Seu filho da puta, me solta!!!!'' Jeff então começa a se debater. O Creeper já havia matado a garota. Jeff então consegue pegar sua faca que havia deixado cair no chão e esfaqueia o pé da criatura. O Creeper então retira o seu pé de cima do pescoço de Jeff e em seguida dá um pequeno rugido de dor. Jeff aproveita e chuta a cabeça de Creeper e agacha e retira a faca do pé dele. A criatura então aranha o rosto de Jeff e em seguida o pegou em seu pescoço e depois o jogou em uma parede de tijolo. Um corpo morto caí sobre Jeff. ''-Amm, então você também se diverte...'' Jeff diz enquanto tossia. O Creeper anda em direção a Jeff, segurando uma especie de machado de ferro. Jeff consegue retirar o corpo de cima dele e se levanta. Ele encontra uma especie de adaga. O Creeper joga o seu machado em direção a cabeça de Jeff, mas ele desvia e erra. Então Jeff parte para cima do Creeper e enfia a adaga no olho dele. Fazendo o Creeper rugir de dor. O Creeper então soca a cara de Jeff e empurra ele. A criatura consegue retirar a adaga de seu olho. Jeff pega o machado que a criatura havia arremessado e em seguida, tenta dar uma machadada em sua cabeça, mas, Creeper se desvia e rapidamente se regenera. O Creeper então agarra o pescoço de Jeff e abre suas asas. A criatura leva Jeff para fora do cano. Agora Creeper e Jeff estão á 6 metros de distância do chão. O Creeper então arremessa o assassino para longe. Jeff cai inconsciente em uma estrada. O Creeper, ainda voando, retira uma especie de estrela ninja de seu bolso. Não era uma shuriken de ferro, suas pontas eram garras e o seu centro era feito de couro. Ele joga a shuriken em Jeff. A estrela acerta o peito de Jeff. Como um pequeno nível de dor, Jeff acorda. ''-Como você é um tolo mesmo. Já lutei contra monstros piores.(Uma pequena indireta ao Slenderman)'' Jeff fraturou seu joelho com o forte impacto, por isso não consegue se levantar naquele momento. A criatura então entra para dentro de um caminhão que estava ali próximo e liga o seu motor. Ele dá ré, e tenta atropelar Jeff. O Creeper desligou o motor e saiu do caminhão para conferir. Quando o monstro foi olhar ao lado da roda do caminhão, Jeff não estava lá, ele havia sumido, ou não. Jeff estava atrás do Creeper, ele chuta várias vezes a cabeça da criatura. O Creeper apaga, e se regenerava aos poucos. Jeff pisoteou a cabeça do monstro. Jeff foi para dentro do caminhão pegou uma foice que estava no porta-malas. Jeff saí do veículo e vai em direção ao Creeper. O Creeper estava prestes a se levantar. Jeff então golpeia o peito da criatura com a foice, fazendo ela rugir de dor. Então Jeff pisa na foice para aprofundar-la mais no peito do Creeper. O monstro então empurra a barriga de Jeff com as pernas e em seguida retira a foice de seu peito. Jeff então lembra que tem um canivete em seu bolso e o pega. Jeff foi tentar golpear a criatura novamente, só que ela havia sumido. ''-Onde está aquele filho da puta?'' Jeff não sabia que a criatura estava do outro lado do caminhão. O monstro aproveitou sua força e empurrou o caminhão para esmagar Jeff. A criatura atravessou o caminhão para conferir novamente. Jeff ainda estava vivo, mas não estava suportando o peso do caminhão. ''-Seu idiota, eu ainda vou te pegar!!!'' Ameaça Jeff, vomitando sangue. O Creeper sobe em cima do caminhão e começa a pular para esmagar mais o corpo de Jeff. Já estava começando a amanhecer, tudo que Jeff conseguia ver era o céu escuro começando a azular e a neblina no final da estrada e também o caminhão em cima dele. Jeff estava morrendo. O Creeper então sai de cima do caminhão e levanta ele. Jeff já estava quase morto. O monstro pega o corpo de Jeff e em seguida abre a carga do caminhão e joga ele lá dentro. O Creeper fecha a carga do veículo e depois estaciona o caminhão próximo a uma árvore. O Creeper volta para o cano. Jeff havia apagado. Mas ele havia escutado uma voz. ''-Levante...'' A voz se repetia o tempo inteiro. E a cada vez que a voz repetia, Jeff voltava a se conscientizar. Estava tudo escuro, tudo que Jeff via era a cor preta. Ele estava dentro da carga do caminhão. Jeff então vê uma luz vermelha iluminando seu rosto. Eram dois olhos que iluminavam ali dentro... CONTINUA?.... Categoria:Lutas ou Crossovers Categoria:Sangue Categoria:Jeff the Killer Categoria:Seres e Criaturas Categoria:OC Categoria:Final Chocante Categoria:Fanfic